


P

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	P

They had never defined their relationship.

But he loved her.

And she him.

So he proposed to her in middle of a firefight.

And she accepted.


End file.
